Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes
by Reiitan
Summary: On dit toujours qu'écouter aux portes est mal. Mais l'Uchiha s'en moque, il fait ce qu'il veut, après tout... Léger OS pour le SasuNaru Day! Humour, romance, SasuNaru! Enjoy!


**Titre: Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes**

**Manga original: Naruto**

**Genre: Humour, romance, one-shot SasuNaru**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les personnages de cette fanfiction, tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter./ I do not own the characters of this fanfiction, all of them belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I just borrow them. **

**Moi: Ouiiii! Je sais, je devrais continuer le chapitre de You are Mine et Rééducation au lieu de sortir ENCORE une fanfiction, mais c'est le SasuNaru Day, j'pouvais pas manquer ça TT_TT**

**J'espère au moins que vous n'allez pas me tuer, et que vous allez apprécier cette connerie qui m'est encore sortie de la tête...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

-Hnn…

-…

-Ahh… Nnnn…

-Kuhuhu, tu gémis vraiment comme une fille…

-Oh la ferme, et continue de… Ah ! Ah oui… !

-Hmm, tu aimes quand je te touche ici, non ?

-Oh oui ! Putain, Shikamaru, refais-le !

-…

-Han ! Je… Hah !

-Et si je mettais ma main… ici ?

-Ahhh ! Nnn… Ah, bordel ! Shika', je vais…

-Hun hun…

-Nyaaah… Ah ! Bon sang, je crois que je vais atteindre le septième ciel… !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis expert en la matière…

-… Bon Dieu, je peux plus me contrôler ! C'en est presque orgasmique ! Ahhhhh !

-…

-… Ahhhhh, je… nnn…

-Bon, je vais bientôt arrêter, Naruto…

-Nooon ! N'arrête surtout pas, je…

-Mais Naruto… Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous voie… On est censé être en mission. Allez, encore un dernier petit coup, et…

-…

-…

-OH OUI ! OH PUTAIN, OUI ! AH ÇA Y EST, C'EST BON… ! Ahh bordel, que c'est bon !

-… He, he, he… Je t'avais dit que je savais y faire…

-Ahh, pardonne-moi, je t'avais sous-estimé… Ahaha !

Pendant que Naruto se remettait de tout ce que Shikamaru venait de lui faire subir, et que ce dernier se relevait tranquillement, quelqu'un avait tout écouté derrière la porte. L'inconnu serrait entre ses doigts puissants la poignée de la porte, manquant de la casser à tout moment. De qui s'agissait-il ? De monsieur Sasuke Uchiha. Ce dernier était revenu au village depuis quatre ans, et pendant ce temps, ses liens s'étaient plus que noués avec ceux de l'Uzumaki, et ils s'étaient découverts tous les deux un sentiment beaucoup plus fort que l'amitié qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient donc mis en couple, et avaient même décidé d'habiter ensemble, au plus grand désespoir de Sakura et de toutes les autres fans girls de Konoha.

En outre, bien que leur couple batte fraîchement de l'aile, l'Uchiha était pourvu d'une extrême possessivité envers son blond, et était prêt à tuer quiconque s'approchait trop près de lui. (Dans le meilleurs des cas, il se contentait simplement d'envoyer un regard made in Uchiha aux importuns que nous nommerons « ne-t'approche-pas-de-ma-propriété-ou-je-découperai -ton-corps-en-petits-morceaux-que-les-loups-se-fer ont-un-plaisir-de-manger »).

Et là, savoir que l'espèce d'ananas flemmard qu'était Shikamaru, était en train de copuler avec SON Naruto, le rendait fou de rage. Il allait l'étriper, l'étrangler, le brûler, lui arracher la couenne, le hacher menu, avant de soutirer des explications à son petit ami.

C'est donc pour cela qu'il défonça littéralement la porte, manquant même de la décrocher, avant de crier un :

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ TOUS LES DEUX ?! Beugla-t-il, ses sharingan activés.

Il posa ses yeux sur Naruto qui était tranquillement allongé sur le sol, torse nu, et le Nara debout, qui arrangeait les manches de sa veste de jounin. Les deux shinobis regardaient le corbeau d'un air totalement hébété.

-Bah quoi ? Lâcha simplement l'Uzumaki en regardant son amant comme un cadavre.

L'irritation de l'Uchiha augmenta de surcroît, tandis qu'une veine battait violement contre sa tempe. Ses muscles se contractèrent violement, et ses dents se serrèrent. Malgré sa puissante envie de meurtre, il tenta de rester maître de soi.

-Comment ça, « bah quoi ? » ?! Tu copules joyeusement avec cette tête d'ananas, et tu oses me sortir « BAH QUOI ? » ?!

Shikamaru lui envoya un regard nonchalant.

-Mais il est complètement surexcité, l'autre…

-FERME TA GUEULE NARA OU JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE CREVER ! Menaça-t-il en élevant soudainement la voix.

Il commençait déjà à s'approcher dangereusement de Shikamaru qui ne cilla absolument pas sous l'aura meurtrière, se contentant de garder sa mine ennuyée.

-Bon, je vais t'expliquer, commença Naruto en se relevant, mais… Shika', tu peux nous laisser seul ?

Le ninja hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et quitta tranquillement la pièce sous l'œil meurtrier de Sasuke.

Une fois seuls, le brun se retourna brutalement vers l'Uzumaki, et le jaugea toujours de son œil mauvais.

-Maintenant, tu m'expliques ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Nara ? Tu couchais avec lui, c'est ça ? Comment tu peux me faire ça, Naruto, comment ? Je ne te satisfais plus c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas assez tendre avec toi ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Bordel, je sais que je suis un enfoiré, que j'ai un putain de caractère de merde, qu'il m'arrive d'être carrément froid, mais… Je t'ai toujours aimé, putain ! Même si je ne le montre pas, je t'aime encore plus que ma propre vie, t'es tout pour moi ! Quand tu commences à me déballer ta vie, et que t'as l'impression que j'en ai rien à foutre, tu te trompes, je prends toujours du plaisir à écouter tes conneries, ça égaye toujours ma journée ! J'aime te voir fanfaronner, te voir dévorer tes saloperies de ramens, on dirait un enfant, je te trouve ultra mignon ! J'aime te voir beugler à tout bout de champ, j'aime quand tu me taquine, quand tu me dérange alors que je lis, quand tu me jette les plumes de l'oreiller dans la gueule, quand tu me chatouille alors que j'essaie de dormir ! J'aime tout chez toi, tu es la partie intégrante de mon âme ! Je t'aime bordel, je t'aime ! Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Naruto ? POURQUOI ! EXPLIQUE-MOI !

Sasuke était à bout de souffle. Il avait vidé son sac, dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire à son petit ami. Il ne le montrait pas souvent, mais il aimait vraiment Naruto du plus profond de son cœur, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour lui ! Alors, pourquoi cette trahison ?

Un long silence s'était installé entre eux, pendant que Naruto fixait longuement son amant d'un air indescriptible sur le visage. Sasuke soutenait son regard. Malgré l'étrange silence du blond, il ne voulait placer aucun mot. Il voulait l'entendre. Même si son silence devait durer toute la journée, il voulait au moins l'entendre parler. Même si l'impatience rongeait ses os.

-Sas'ke… Souffla l'Uzumaki en se massant la tempe. Je ne couchais pas avec Shikamaru… Il était en train de me masser le dos.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et se figea.

-Qu… ? S'étrangla-t-il.

-Lors d'une mission que j'avais avec lui, j'ai fais un faux mouvement, et je me suis littéralement explosé le dos. Il m'a donc ramené ici pour me masser.

-…

-Sas'ke ?

A ce moment précis, un gros vide s'installa dans le cerveau de l'Uchiha. Non mais quel couillon. Quel abruti. Quel crétin ! Comment avait-il pu s'énerver comme ça pour un rien, sans même laisser la parole à son copain en premier ?! Il s'était contenté de monologuer comme un fou, sans même réfléchir sérieusement. Il se sentit très idiot, sur le coup. Il baissa la tête, détourna le regard, et se mit à rougir brusquement, sous l'œil amusé de Naruto.

-Bah alors, Sas'ke ? T'es tout rouge ! Rît le blond en posant sa main hâlée sur la joue écarlate du brun.

-Ta gueule. Jura-t-il d'une voix embarrassée, tout en posant sa main opaline sur celle du blond, sans pour autant la repousser.

-En tout cas… si j'avais su que la jalousie te rendrait si bavard, j'aurais commencé à en jouer depuis longtemps ! Quel monologue tu nous a fais, Sas'ke ! Ricana Naruto avec sourire étincelant sur le faciès.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Lança-t-il, à présent rouge grenat.

Naruto couva son homologue d'un doux regard. Il était si mignon quand il était jaloux. Il adorait cette possessivité chez lui. Et ses paroles l'avaient vraiment touché.

-Sas'ke… Murmura-t-il d'un ton doux et rauque.

A l'entente de cette voix si belle et chaude, les rougeurs de l'Uchiha disparurent, et il planta ses lagons encre dans les océans céruléens de son blond. Un élan de tendresse s'empara de lui. N'y tenant plus, il enlaça tendrement son amant contre lui, et l'embrassa avec douceur. Naruto y répondit avec plaisir, mêlant sa langue avec sa jumelle pour entamer un silencieux ballet, gardant toujours cette douceur et cette tendresse.

Ils se séparèrent enfin, et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Naruto arrangea une mèche de cheveux ébène, qui gênait la vue du brun. Sasuke enroula ses bras autour des hanches de son blond, et commença à mordiller son cou.

-Bien, puisque tu n'es pas retourné en mission, fit Sasuke entre deux baisers, que dirais-tu que je te prouve une nouvelle fois que tu es ma propriété exclusive ?

Le blond éclata de rire.

-Propriété exclusive ? T'es bien possessif, teme !

-Usuratonkachi, ose dire que tu n'aimes pas ça… Répondit-il avec un sourire mutin, avant de définitivement fondre sur le corps de son amant.

Finalement, écouter aux portes n'est peut-être pas aussi mal qu'on le pense…

* * *

**Voili voilou ! Cette fic c'est encore du gros n'importe quoi, et j'ai un peu trop l'habitude d'en faire en ce moment... -_- J'espère au moins que vous avez apprécié !** **Au fait, je recherche actuellement une bêta lectrice, parce que j'ai beau relire mes textes, je corrige jamais assez bien les fautes ! Donc si quelqu'un est ****éventuellement intéressé... *chibi-eyes***

**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce SasuNaru day, et on se retrouve à la semaine prochaine (je l'espère) pour le nouveau chapitre de You are Mine, que je m'efforcerai de terminer! Kicyuuuuuuuuuuu! :)**


End file.
